Bedtime Stories: Prologue for The Voyage of Death
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: This is a quick prologue after A Quest for the Dead for my next story The Voyage for Death! It's where in ten years, they talk about the quest. Then Melinoe storms the party and demands a sacrifice. What happens when the friends want to resuce the friend? Set after Quest for the dead! My opinion, it's great! Please check it out! OC characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a sequel to A Quest for the Dead, where it's 10 years into the future and you see the kids of the people. I'm sorry to say that I had Thalia be dead…but at least it was in battle. I know she's loved deeply. So! I've worked hard on this. This link to Quest for the Dead is below this, and I recommend for you to read it before this. It gets annoying at the middle but there are some good parts in it! Also, I have a prologue called It's Good to be Home? At the time, I thought that Roman camps were evil since I hadn't read the Heroes of Olympus books yet. So yeah…**

**Link to It's Good to be Home? fanfiction**.net/s/7545956/1/****

**Link to Quest for the Dead: fanfiction**.net/s/7576221/1/****

**Thanks to all who liked it!**

**~Katlover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I hold my youngest child, Thalia,'s hand as we walk to the park to swing. Percy walks beside me, clutching my waist. Every now and then, he tightens his grip, snickering as I try to escape from the ticklish feeling.

"Percy, stop!" I laugh and I shove him away playfully. He just chuckles and kisses my forehead. I blush. Thalia giggles with excitement as she trots over to her older brother, Luke. I hold onto Percy's shirt as I remember my two friends. Luke had died, with Kronos in his body. He had killed himself. Thalia had recently died too, I battle. She was fighting the hydra, after it reformed and she was clawed at her chest. She died immediately. I felt my eyes water, honored to name my children after them. Percy, noticing my sadness, squeezed me in a comforting way.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I can do!" Luke squealed as he did a summersault.

"Good for you!" I say, smiling as my five year old boy laughs and giggles. Thalia ties to mimic him, but she falls on her butt. I laugh. Thalia doesn't seem effected though. She just stands up and runs after her brother.

"I can't believe that I could be dead right now…" I say. Percy looks down.

"I can't believe that that was ten years ago…" he replies. I smile at him. His green eyes are still as pretty as ever. I think of my children.

"Who do you think they'll be descendants of? Poseidon or Athena?" I ask, looking at the children.

"Maybe one of each, but I can't know for sure…" Percy replies. We stop at the playground and we sit on the bench. I curl up next to him and still feel marveled at the fitness of his chest.

"Do you think we'll be attacked?" I ask.

"I've got my Riptide, so I think we'll be covered." I smile as he pulls out the bronze pen. The sunset colors the sky with reds, yellows, and purples. I can't help but feel relaxed.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you going to tell us a story?" Luke asks. I look up at Percy and I whispered into his ear. He listens as I gesture that we should tell them soon about our parents and why they don't have a certain grandmother or a certain grandfather. He nods slowly and replies that we will tell Thalia this story again when she comes to age.

"Yes. But first, Luke, there is something we need to tell you. You know how you've never met my mother and you dad's father, well, they're Greek Gods…" I say. Luke seems confused.

"You mean like da gods fr'm da stories you has told me?" he asks. I nod. "Like Zeus and Hades and the others?" We nod again. "THAT'S SO COOL!"

"It is!" Percy says.

"Who's your dad?" Luke asks Percy.

"Poseidon. I can control water and I can breathe underwater too!" Percy brags. I take out my water bottle, so we can show Luke. I open the cap. Percy concentrates on the water and moves his hand. The water lifts from the bottle and it slashes on the playground.

"WOW!" Luke marvels. He looks at me. "Grandma?"

"Athena…" I tell him. "That's why I'm an architect! I build and design buildings!" I tell him.

"I always liked Athena!" Luke says. I ruffle his hair and I giggle at Thalia who is picking at the grass and placing it on her head. "Can I meet them?"

"I bet you will…" a voice I knew too well said behind us.

"STRANGER DANGER!" Luke yells but Thalia walks over and hugs the man's feet. I smile at her and I look up at Poseidon and Athena standing far apart from each other.

"I still don't like you having, HIM, as a husband. You could have done _SO _much better…" Athena teases. I hug her.

"Hi mom…" I tell her.

"Hi, sweetie…" she smiles at Thalia.

"I bet this is Thalia…" Poseidon says.

"All the way!" Percy says smiling at him. "And this is Luke." Luke peaks out from behind the bench he was hiding behind.

"Daddy? Mommy? Who these people?" Luke asks.

"These are your grandparents!" I tell him.

"This is Poseidon and Athena? But they're so young!" We all break out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Remember, they live forever!" Percy says, ruffling his son's hair. "Do you want to meet them?"

"YES!" he squealed. I pull him toward Athena.

"Ladies first!" I say, nudging Percy. "This is my mom, Athena.

"He's got my eyes!" Athena marvels. I smile.

"Yeah, and Percy's hair…" I say. Athena laughs.

"The eyes tell more stories…" She says.

"Another famous quote by the Wisdom Goddess!" Percy teases.

"Jackson…" Athena glares, but Percy just laughs.

"I'm happy to see that Thalia's got my eyes…" Poseidon says.

"And my hair!" Annabeth shrieks.

"Hold your horses!" Poseidon says.

"For you literally!" Athena teases.

"Did you know, technically, I'm your cousin?" Percy asks Athena.

"Sadly yes, if gods had DNA!" she said. The lights began to fade and the darkness launched upon us.

"HEY APOLLO! TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON!" Luke yells at the sky. No one can hold back there snickers and snorts.

"We should head back…to the house…" I tell Percy.

"Do you wanna come with, Sidon?" Percy asks Poseidon.

"I'll come too!" Athena says.

"Right, never mind then…" Percy says, pretending to walk away.

"JACKSON! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Athena threatens.

"NO you won't!" he replies.

"MOM! What about the story?" Luke asks and I pick up Thalia, who fiddles with my wedding ring.

"It's getting late, and I'm thinking about inviting some friends, who were there with us, to tell it too!" I reply. Luke looks sad, but I just tickle his underarm with my free hand and he giggles out of the way.

"Okay, let's get back to home…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Maria's POV**

Sam looked over at me from the chair across the kitchen. I look up from cleaning my bronze knife and meet his gaze every couple seconds.

"What?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I can't believe how I got so lucky," he tells me. I blush. Sam's had a soft spot for me ever since the quest.

"It's been ten years...and you've had me from the start!" I tell him as I sheath my blade and stand up to scoop out some ice cream.

"I remember how my nickname was Crack Head..." Sam says and he runs his hand through his red hair. A little scream gets my attention. Ren runs in with his brother Kishan. My two little boys. They were quite a handful. I smiled as they tried to attack each other and sat back down with my ice cream.

"They're like tigers!" Sam says, pounching on me as an example. I laugh and pushy him off me.

"Sam...I think I was the lucky one." I tell him. He smile and leans in close, I can feel his breath down my neck when...

_Ring!_

"Ugh..." I say and I nudge Sam off me. I pick up the phone.

"Maria!" Annabeth yells.

"Oh! Annabeth!" I say. Sam looks up from my frozen treat to see, and his facial expression read "What does _SHE _want?" I knew Sam didn't like Annabeth, or Percy. Why? I don't know. They were like brother and sister to me. I motion his attention away with my hand and walk into the bedroom.

"So, we told Luke about his Grandparents, last night. So! Tomorrow night, we are invinting people who accompanied the quest and we are going to relive it, by speaking, to the kids as a bedtime story. Do ya want to bring Ren and Kishan?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh! Sam and I would love to come!" I say. I hear Annabeth groan on the other side of the line.

"You're bringing him? I thought he _HATED _us?" she says. I chuckle.

"Yeah...I have to!" I say. We both laugh and hang up. I walk back into the living room.

"Sam, tomorrow night, we are going to the Jackson's to tell our kids about the quest..." I tell him. Sam puts on a whining face.

"Do I _HAVE _to?" He whimpers. I lean in close by his ear.

"Yes."

**Ana's POV**

I walked into Poseidon's Palace. I still can't believe that I can breath. I see Poseidon on his undersea throne and he looks up to see me. I give him a little nod of the head and wave.

"Well Hello, Lady Ana!" Poseidon replies, noddind back.

"Do you know where Triton is?" I ask. I fiddle with the black coral and pearl ring on my left hand. I loved it!

"I believe that he's out in the ocean grotto!" Poseidon says. I see him looking at a picture.

"Who's that?" I ask as I look at the two little children, a boy and a girl.

"These are Percy's children, Thalia and Luke..." he says and he points to them. I look up at Percy and Annabeth on the couch.

"They look so happy together!" I say sweetly, you NEVER what to anger a god. Even a minor god like myself.

"Yeah, if only Athena could see the truth..." he says. I say farewell and head to the grotto to find Triton.

"Hi..." I say as I find him sitting on a coral bench, scethching a fish.

"Hello, my love..." he replies and he sets down his supplies to embrace me. When I was in his arms, flash backs of our wedding flowed. What I remember the most is Elida tripping with the basket of sea shells (instead of flower petals) and she fell down the stairs (had to walk downstairs to get to the alter, not a flat walkway). I couldn't hold my laughter. When I say I do, I remember feeling light and I reliazed my eyes had turn to a silverish gray instead of brown. I had always wondered why my eyes were brown and not gray or at least a pale blue like my brothers and sister (daughter of Athena). But I didn't care.

"What can I do for you?" he asks as he picks up his artwork again. I study his long wrist movements.

"Nothing much..." I say. He smiles at me. I hear a buzz from my pocket. I pull out the coanch shell.

"Hell?" I say into it.

"Hey, Ana? How's my 1/2 bro?" Percy asks.

"Oh fine! Why are you callin'?" I ask. I always get impatient on the phone.

"Well, tomorrow night, we are all going to tell our next generation the story of our Quest, fell free to bring Triton!" he says. I think it over. "One sec!" I look at Triton and cover the opening in the shell.

"Tomorrow night, Percy and Annabeth are celebrating, I guess you could put it that way, and they're going to tell the story of the Quest. What to come?" Triton hesitates for a moment. Then he shakes his head 'no'.

"Sorry, I can't. But You have fun!" he tells me. I smile.

"Thanks and I wish you could come...there's no one batter than you..." I tell him. '_Wow, I'm sappy!' _I kiss him briefly. Then I turn back to Percy. "Yeah I can go, but Triton's not..."

"Oh...that's too bad...tell him I said hi, okay?" he said.

"Yeah, see ya." I hang up.

"Percy says hi..." I say.

"Tell him I'm busy!" And he pulls me into a hug. I laugh until he stops and we rest there until the sun sets.

**Elida's POV**

I quickly pull my shoes on and I run out the door with my bow. I rush into the woods and nock an arrow. A doe crosses my path.

"DIE!" I yell and I let go of the arrow. _Plop! _Head shot. I carry the deer back inside and I find a note on my table. It was a frown face from Artemis. _I was chasing that doe!_ I snicker as I finally beat her at hunting. I drop the deer to the floor, uncaring how the blood would ruin my wood finished flooring. I open my pocket and set down my quiver and bow. After I put them away, I pull out my energy bar and my Coca Cola can and my hedgehog, Steerpike, who is now fat and old. I cuddle him in my hands and finally set him on his little pillow I hear a text from my phone. Time to grab my bow. I read the text.

_Annabeth: Do you want to come to my house tomorrow night and help us tell our kids about the quest?_

I set the phone down and I nock and arrow. I hear a grunt as a hellhound runs at me from the woods, threatening to break down my new glass door. I open the door and shoot it. It feel dead two feet in front of me. I pulled out the arrow and kicked it aside. Then I grabbed my phone and texted back _sure! :)_ I nocked another arrow and another monster tried to kill me. Again. It fell dead two feet in fron to me. From what I've thought, you can probably tell this is a daily ruteen.

**Bridgette's POV**

I hear a text from my phone as I head for the kitchen to find my best friend, Nico. We didn't love each other, but we were really close friends. I was always there to cool his temper and he killed every spider in sight. Together, we were a perfect team. Nico looks up to find me staring at the phone.

"What's up?" he asks. I tell him it was the Jackson's inviting us to their house for a party.

"I think it'd be fun!" I say as I grab an orange and begin to peel it. He grabs his glass of chocolate milk and sits on the couch across from me.

"Yeah, tell them we'll be there!" he says and he grabs a dagger. As it's sent something attacks the room, but Nico just kills it with the knife. Golden dust fell to the wooden floor and we grabbed a broom and dustpan. From behind a picture frame, I pulled out a jar full of dust. We poured it in there and mixed it up. We even added some oil to make it shine.

"The crazy things we do...right?" I say. Nico nods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

After I called everybody, I called to Annabeth to grab a piece of paper and a pen. She appeared from the hallway and sat next to me in the kitchen. I poured her a glass of Diet Coke. She smiled, took a sip, grabbed the pen, and looked up, waiting for me to begin.

"Write 'List of People Coming' at the top." Her pen scribbled down the words in her elegant penmenship. Then she marked a bullet point.

"Okay, know write: Maria and Sam, Elida, Ana, Bridgette and Nico, Davido and Tony plus their twin wives, Manny or the Manster (don't care which) and his mortal wife Samantha, Lauren and her 'drop dead gorgeous' (her words, not mine) 'so much better than yours' husband named Jason **(A/N NOT JASON GRACE)**, and Chris or That Nerdy White Kid and his mortal girlfriend, Jocelyn." AS her pen moved across the paper and she dotted her i's and crossed her t's, I grabbed her glass of soda and tried to take a sip, but her free hand caught my wrist.

"Ahem, ask first?" she said. I siahed.

"Can I have a drink?" I ask. She chuckled.

"Yes, It is physically possible for you to drink." I began to raise the cup higher.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD DRINK?" She yelled. I sighed again and hit my forehead with my palm. I mumbled something into my hand.

"What was that?" she asked.

"_MAY_ I have a drink." I say. She nods and I take a sip. Then I place it on the granite counter and I nudge her arm a little bit. She felt frisky so she dropped the pen and pounced on my back. I gave her a piggy back ride all the way to the bedroom and I tossed her on the bed. She laughed and giggled as I crawled in the bed with her. With no lights, I couldn't see the sparkles in her gray eyes, but I knew they were their. I gave her waist a little squeeze and she giggle and began to swipe my hands away. I laughed and finally let go. We were about to go to sleep when Thalia's cries broke the silence. Annabeth sighed and bagan to stand up, but my arm blocked her way. She looked at me puzzled.

"I got it." I say and I jump out of the bed and walk into Thalia's room. I carry her out of her crib and I craddled her in my arms. I couldn't figure out what was wrong until she began putting her hand in her mouth. _Duh! She was hungry!_ I think as I grab the bottle and some formula. I microwave the formula and I dab it on my wrist, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was perfect. I gave her the bottle and I placed her on her high chair, so I could clean up. A wind blew through the house, as if someone ran so fast I couldn't see them, but there wasn't a window open and the AC was off. I looked acroud the room, wondering what it was. I scaned and scaned, waiting for something to jump out. But nothing did. Once Thalia was finished, I took the bottle and set in the sink. Holding her in my arms, I carried her to her bed and placed her gentally into her crib, since she was already asleep. After I placed the blanket over her, I walked, tierdly to my room, where Annabeth sat awake and waiting. I told her she was hungry and she congratualated me. I kissed her on the forehead and fell in a deep sleep where I dreamed about our party.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I know this was not the best chapter so far, but it just foreshadows something in the future? What could that 'wind' be? I'll give you a hint... it's not a monster. And you'll have to continue to read to find out what it was! =)<strong>

**Thanks!**

**~Katlover101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

The door bell rang. I put down Thalia in her high chair and I told Luke to get ready for bed. I grabbed a towel to wipe my hands clean of mashed bananas. He stormed away, thinking he _had_ to go to bed. I put down a towel and trotted to the door. As I opened it, I was praised and bombarded with 'Hello!'s and 'How have you been?'s from Ana, Elida, Bridgette, Nico, and Chris with his girlfriend, Jocelyn. I hugged everyone, except her. she just smiled and waved hello.

"Don't worry, I know about the gods and goddesses thing." she tells me as she walks.

"Oh...that will save some time for the story," I tell her and give her a nice heartful smile. She just looks at me and turns away to her boyfriend. _Okay, that was rude!_

"Would anyone like something to drink?" Percy says and walks in with some beer, for the adults, and some diet Coke, and some apple juice.

"Oh! I'd love some," I hear everyone say to themselves. We all walk to get refreshments, when the door rings again. I dash to go get it and I see Sam, Maria, and there two boys.

"Maria! Sam!" I say and I rush to hug Maria, which Sam didn't like by the looks of him. As I pull back, I turn to Sam and just wave. Surpised that I didn't run up to hug him, he waves back. I give him a small welcoming smile. "There are drinks in the kitchen." I tell them and I list off the choices.

"Oh! Sure! Get an apple juice for Kishan and a Diet Coke for Ren, please Sam?" Maria begs. Sam gives her a hug and tell her he would.

"Come on, boys! Lets get you something to drink!" Sam says enthusiasticly and motions them toward the kitchen.

"Wow! They've gotten so big!" I exclaim and I give her a smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, Same with Luke and Thalia! I think they'd be honored will be named after them." Maria looks sad. She had been good friends with Thalia before she died. Maria had actually joined the Hunt for a while, which made Sam a bit disappointed. After Maria witnessed Thalia's death, she left the Hunt and became forever sad and almost helpless. I always reasured her that she went to Elysium, which made her a bit happier, but I didn't know how she'd take life afterward. But, with her mother's help, she got the courage to ask Sam out and she now has a really nice life.

"That's what I hope for..." I tell her. Then I see Luke come out in his pajamas and stare at the bottle of Diet Coke. His mouth watered and he lunged toward it. I winced as his head smashed into the counter top. Gasps broke loose. Some turned to me to help him, but he was in no need. He slowly got up and clutched the Diet Coke. As he uncaped the lid, I turned to Percy, knowing that Luke was going to chug it down. Percy then mouths 'I bought three bottles'. I breath a sigh of relief. Once the little boy was finished, he slammed the cap to the counter and looked up proudly to the sky. No one could help but laugh. Luke giggled too until he got hiccups.

"Hey!" I hear down the hallway of the apartment complex. I poke my head out of the doorway to find Manny and his really pretty girlfriend, Samantha, Davido and Tony with their wives, who are twins, Rose and Scarlett. They both had red hair and were identical to the freckle or mole. They wore the same style of clothing, only in different colors. I smiled and welcomed them in. Then I hear a whistle and I trun to find Lauren struting down the hall with her 'hot' boyfriend at her heels. Dramaticly, she shook her head and her hair went flying in every direction. "Curse Aphodite and her addiction to make her children such idiots, but pretty..." I mumble under my breath. I can almost hear Aphrodite gasp. Then she's grab her nail filer and violetnly file her nails until they were stubs. I chuckled to myslef.

"Hey! Marcella! Anastasia!" Lauren squeals.

"It's-" I cut Maria off.

"Hi! This must be Jason!" I say. She nods and clings to her boyfriends arm. I smile.

"Well, We have some beer or diet coke in the kitchen. Or if you like Apple juice, we got that too..." I mumble, making conversation.

"OH! DIET COKE! GIVE ME GIVE ME!" She screams and pulls Jason into the party.

"Why didn't you yell at her for mistaking our names?" Maria asks with her hands on her hips.

"Because, sometimes, she's so dumb, I don't know if she's faking it or that's what she really thinks our names are..." I say and I walk into my house. I shut the door softly behind me. "SO! Basicly she's...nevermind..." I say. I then I see Lauren walk over to my jewelry drawer. She opens it up and squeals, again.

"Jewelry!" she says and points in the drawer. Jason just closes it for her and pats her head.

"I swear, she hasn't changed..." I hear some people say and they chuckle. I almost laugh too.

"Okay! Luke, it's time to start the story..." Percy drematicly says. A could whoops and claps appear.

"Okay, where shall we start?" Nico says.

"Thanks for waiting!" We hear a couple people say. We all turned around to find the all the gods of Olympus. Even Hades came.

"OH MY GODS! IT THE GODS!" I hear Luke scream, but I hold him back from meeting all of them.

"Don't you want to hear our side of the story? And what _We_ thought?" Apollo asked.

"The gods? Yes. You? No..." I hear Tony say.

"Tony! Don't talk crap about our dad!" Chris and Elida yell.

"That's right, demigods...I'm loved..." There was an awkward silence hanging in the air as Apollo glared at Tony. I could see Hermes getting annoyed by Apollo scaring his kid that he smacked Apollo on the side of the head.

"Play nice, boys..." Hera says.

"Yeah..." I hear Poseidon say as he picked Thalia up from her high chair. He grabbed some apple juice and poured some in her sippie-cup. We all stared.

"What are you doing?" Athena asks.

"Hey, I have a motherly side!" Poseidon protests.

"Oh! There's Thalia! She looks a lot cuter in real life than that picture!" Ana says and stares at the baby with wonder.

"Okay? When did Ana start being so sissy? She's like an Aphrodite child! No offence, Dity!" Elida says.

"Offence taken!" Both Lauren and Aphrodite yell.

"You did NOT just say that..." Ana says, glaring at Elida.

"If you want to fight? Take it outside..." I say, hoping they wouldn't kill me. Instead they glared at me and sulked away. There was another silence. I fiddled with my Diet Coke glass. "So..." I asked.

"Do you want to start know?" Percy asked.

"Um, Sure..." Some people replied.

"Well let's begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this chapter was not worthy condition. I'm tired at the momment, I had volleyball practice and I'm sore. I promise better next time!<strong>

**Thanks!**

**~Katlover101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico's POV**

Slowly but steadily we talked through the story. Many of the Gods made comments on things they thought were funny.

"I so knew that Demeter was going to like fry your butts off!" Apollo said as we reached the part were we got blood from Demeter's flying goats.

"I'm still pissed off at you…" Demeter said with her fists balled. There were a couple snickers in the crowd.

"Ok, my favorite part was Elida." Ares said. I could see Elida blush. "You know when she fell down the stairs and flew out to her hedgehog! I swear she takes after her dad!"

"I liked how there was the difference between what Elida ate and what Lauren ate!" Artemis said. More laughs. "I think I wouldn't be caught eating any of those things!"

"What did I eat again?" Lauren asked.

"You had a plain salad. Only lettuce and I had two deep fried subs!" Elida piped in. Lauren's look dropped from her face. "Oh yeah…"

"I know I'd probably eat that!" Hades chimed in.

"Hades!" Persephone yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind!" She said.

"What was your favorite part, Annabeth?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me with a saddened expression. People looked between her and me.

"I guess I liked meeting all of the companions with the Iris Message!" Annabeth said. "I really don't want to talk about what I liked and disliked…" I left her alone.

"What about you, Bridgette?" I asked to remove the tension. Bridgette lifted her head up, thinking.

"I loved it when Elida threw the piece of cheese at Ana!" Ana looked embarrassed; however Elida embraced the glory.

"That was awesome!" Elida said.

"Another favorite part was when I called Manny the 'Monster' instead of the 'Manster' and Maria fell from the balcony above and clutched her knife." Bridgette said and fiddled with her long brown hair. Maria smiled.

"I remember that!" Sam said and laughed. I saw a lot of people smile as Maria blushed from embarrassment.

"What were your favorite parts?" I asked the gods. They looked at me.

"Well, I thought when the Tisiphone tried to murder Percy was pretty cool," Percy glared at Zeus.

"I still have scars from that…" Percy growled.

"It's true! He does!" Annabeth said, hoping to make Percy feel a bit better.

"And how would you know that?" Athena asked.

"Mom? How do you think I have two children?" she asked. Athena backed down, feeling the defeat.

Annabeth's head flickered to her left. Percy seemed to have seen it too. As I looked on his face, I saw him think. It was almost as if he's seen it before.

"Annabeth?" Artemis asked. She snapped back into reality.

"Huh?" she asked, still unfocused.

"What were you staring at, child?" Athena asked, her face full of concern.

"Oh, um nothing…" she said. The gods looked unfazed.

"You saw something, didn't you?" Hades said, leaning against the wall, picking at his fingernails. She nodded slowly.

"Then you might want to know something. There is something in you house. I sensed it from the moment I stepped inside your walls."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. Sorry for the short chapter. I've been sick. In fact, I still am. It seriously sucks.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) thanks for reading!**

**~Katlover101**

**P.S. What do you think should be in the house? I don't know what to do? I have no idea so I'll take any suggestions! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's POV**

"There's something in the house?" I hear Bridgette ask franticly. A couple murmurs broke out in the crowd. A child cried, I think it was Ren.

"I told you we shouldn't have come!" Sam scolded Maria. Huh! Some husband!

"I don't care! I want to fix this!" Maria replied.

"Why does this type of stuff always happen to us?" Elida asks. Ana elbowed her.

"Let's leave…" Lauren says and she grabbed onto her boyfriend.

"Yeah… I don't like this!" Samantha, Manny's girlfriend said.

"Let's get out of here!" The twins say simultaneously. The five of them opened the door. Only four came out.

"Why am I stuck in here?" Lauren screamed. The mortal adults looked around.

"Maybe mortals can leave and we can't!" Davido said.

"Oh that sucks for YOU!" Apollo says.

"That's why we demigods hate you!"

"HEY!" Three shouts from Chris, Elida, and Apollo.

"Us Gods, too!" Artemis said.

"Whatever!" Apollo tried to disappear.

"HA!" I heard an eerie voice say. A little too familiar. I look at Maria and Annabeth. The color has drained form Maria's face and Annabeth had a couple tears running down her face.

"You could invite me?" Thalia asked as she appeared sitting on the table clutching an apple.

"That's impossible!" I say. She turns to me.

"No it isn't!" She replies and tries to take a bite of the apple.

"But you were dead!" Maria now has tears like Annabeth although Annabeth is staring at the floor, hiding her emotions.

"Technically I still am. You've heard of Melinoe, the goddess of ghosts?" I saw Hades go pale.

"I thought she was locked up…" he said softly. Wow, something Hades is afraid of.

"No!" said a voice as cold as stone. Thalia transformed into another. Half of her was black, the other side being white. She was dressed in gold.

"How'd you get out?" Persephone demanded.

"Oh you're here, little shrimp…" Melinoe said, glaring at the Death Queen.

"You shouldn't be here, go back to that little sad place you call home in the cave in the Underworld!" Hera screeched.

"Oh! I should bow shouldn't I? Wait, never mind, I talking to the queen on bitches…" Hera grew furious.

"GET BACK, SHE DEVIL!" he yelled.

"Pa-lease!" Melinoe just shook her head. "I'd get a lot more to get me to leave."

"What do you want?" Annabeth yelled.

"Why do you cry, one so young?" Melinoe asks with concern.

"Why would you care?" I ask, in my overprotective mode.

"She is heartbroken…" he replies.

"You haunt me…" Annabeth said.

"Yes, little one."

"Why?"

"You are fragile…just like your friend here, Maria. I believe it's from a friend who is now gone!" Her voice became giddy and she grinned at the two.

"Go to hell!" Maria yelled.

"I live in hell." The tears came fast down both their faces.

"Get out of here…" Nico says.

"Not without a sacrifice…" Melinoe says harshly.

"Who?" We ask.

"One. Not anyone in particular. But it's your choice. The gods too."

"The gods? You can't kill a god!"

"Yes she can…" Ares growled.

"Impossible!" Tony yelled.

"I'm sorry son, but it's true…" Hermes said.

"Pick soon…" Melinoe disappeared.

_A sacrifice, one of us, or one of the gods…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooh! What will happen? Thank you Strider101 for the idea of Melinoe!<em>**

**_~Katlover101_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's POV**

A Sacrifice. That's what Melinoe wants. A stirring has formed in the crowd now. That only causes Jocelyn to freak out even more when she emerges from the bathroom.

"—your soap smells like apple pie and it—" She says until she sees pale faces surrounding them. "What happened?"

"Go home," Chris tells her.

"What? Why?" She asks.

"Just go."

"You're coming with me!" She grips Chris shirt sleeve and pulls him to the door. She passes through but Chris just bounces off like a repelling magnet.

"I can't. It is literally impossible. Just, check on your family…" Chris says. So Jocelyn left.

"So!" To break the silence and the horrible news, I try to be funny. "Who wants to volunteer?"

No laughs. Only stares.

"What about you? I like that idea…" Manny points me out to the others.

"No!" Annabeth screams! "No one with families or relationships!"

"Than that means Annabeth, Sam, Maria, Davido, Me, Manny, Lauren, Ana, Chris, Percy, Bridgette, Nico, and the gods to um _**not**_ get sacrificed!" Tony counts the statistics

"We're not together!" Bridgette and Nico scream.

"Would you like to volunteer?" Davido asks them. They thought about it.

"Nico DOES!" Bridgette yells.

"No, Bridgette does!"

"NICO!"

"BRIDGETTE!"

"NICO!"

"BRIDGETTE!"

"NICO!"

"BRIDGETTE!"

"ELIDA!" Elida screams. All eyes turn on her… "Dang, I thought you wouldn't notice me…"

"How about Elida?" The rest of us converse.

"Excuse me?" Elida asks, offended.

"Excuse me as I leave the room for a sec…" Ana says. So she does. Once the door to the bedroom is safely secured and close…

"YES!" Ana screams. We are all filled with fear as multiple yes's are escaping the room's door. Elida's mouth is to the floor. Then Ana comes back.

"You know, um Karma… for the like, um cheese and teases…" Ana explains her excitement.

"I hate you." Elida says.

"Wow! Me too! We could be twins! No wait, why would anyone want that… I'll shut up now…" Ana says as Apollo is steaming and making the room hot.

"Yes, you should." Hera said. Ana glared at the queen.

"Oh yeah, I can see why Melinoe made that wonderful comment O Bitch Queen…" Ana smiled.

"Calm down Ana…:" I told her. Hera would speak with her later.

"Hey! I got an idea! How about Apollo?" Artemis suggests. We are all nodding our heads, except for Elida and Chris, who are having fits.

"NO! Why on Olympus—?" Elida starts.

"—would you sacrifice—" Chris continues.

"—OUR DAD?" Both say this at the same time. We ponder on their question.

"Do you think that Melinoe will never bother us again if we sacrifice both Elida and Apollo?" Sam asks.

"What?" They Apollo's say. **(Consists of Elida, Chris and Apollo)**

We needed to make a decision. And we had nothing. Until the unexpected happened.

"I'll go," Maria stood up.

"NO!" Sam yelled and he threw himself at her. "I'll go!"

"No!" Maria stopped him.

"Wait!" Lauren says. "I'll do it."

"What about Jason?" Bridgette asks. "I'll sacrifice myself."

"No me!" Tony yelled.

"No me!" Davido yelled after him. **(That reminded me of Alice in Wonderland when the Tweedle-dee's vote themselves up to fight for Alice!)**

"ME!" Nico eventually joins in.

"No me…" Ana says. This keeps up and time after time, the gods actually sacrifice themselves. A Laugh then erupts from the kitchen. Melinoe appears in the appearance of Luke.

"Whoops! Sorry about that…" She then changes back to her black and white self when she saw Annabeth almost cry. Hermes looked pained too. "This is something I like! How about all of you sacrifice?"

"NO! You said only one! And it's me!" Maria runs forward, but Bridgette beats her there.

"You have more to live in life than I do…" Bridgette says.

"Oh good…" Melinoe takes Bridgette under her cloak. I see her whimper at the touch.

"You have a wonderful friend here…" Melinoe points out. "It's a real shame… Oh well, you are all free men or women now…" The world begins to spin as Bridgette and Melinoe begin to disappear.

"NO!" Ana, Elida, Maria, Lauren, and Annabeth try to run and get her but Maria only slices Melinoe in the cheek, which wouldn't kill her. There was a silence in the room as we all looked at the spot that Bridgette was once standing.

"She was a brave soul, like all of you here who tried to stop Melinoe. That girl has an extremely good heart." Athena points out and disappears. The gods slowly go away one by one until we are all alone. Maria, Ana, and Elida are crying at Bridgette's last spot. Annabeth has retreated to the bedroom. Davido and Tony are taking off their hats in reverence. Manny looks like he wants to punch the drywall. Sam is comforting Maria, Lauren has been emotionally turned to stone. Chris has been sitting in the chair observing like me. Nico looked emotionally disturbed.

"She saved me back in Chicago, remember?" He whispered to me. I nodded. It was so fresh in my mind it was like it happened yesterday.

"I know I'll name my next female child after her," Maria says.

"She'd like that; you two were very close…especially after—" I start.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _SAY THAT NAME! I'VE GONE THROUGH TOO MUCH SHIT IN MY LIFE TO TAKE THIS! I WANT HER BACK!" Maria poked at my chest with her finder. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Elida managed to pull herself together a bit more.

"Me too, I want her with me…" Elida said wiping her nose.

"Me three…"Ana sobbed. "She helped me dress for my wedding! She was like my sister!"

"I know how hard this is!" I tried to calm the three down.

"WHAT? WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?" Wrong question to ask.

"Annabeth. The reason I met you. That's how I know…"

"Then we should bring her back. We should have another Quest for the Dead…" Ana says.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Another Quest? PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD HAVE THIS NEXT QUEST! PLEASE!<strong>

**~Katlover101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ana's POV**

Everyone stared at me in amazement. "That's right! You heard me! I want to save her!"

"That seems a bit extreme, don't you think?" Percy asks. I gap at him.

"How came you say that? So when Annabeth was gone, you didn't wallow in agony from her absence? As far as I know, you didn't eat, shower, or practice for four weeks!" I yell at him. Percy looks down at the ground ashamed.

"Who here thinks that Bridgette is just as important as Annabeth was? Raise your hands!" I command. Slowly, everyone raises their hands. "Exactly!"

"So what would you have us do?" Maria asks holding onto Sam and her cheeks still wet from tears.

"I'd say we get information. Where exactly is Melinoe's dwelling, Persephone?" Artemis asks Persephone.

"She lives in the Pits of Tartarus…we moved her there…" Hades answers before she could answer. Persephone punches his arm. I hear many groans in the crowd and I am infuriated.

"Oh come on! Annabeth was in the Underworld too. In that little hell whole called the Dream Room! She was planning on killing you, Percy, under its influence! By the way, no pun intended!" I say looking shamefully at everyone.

"Okay, well, we should go and get ready; you know call a babysitter…" Sam says and drags Ren, Kishan, and Maria out of the room.

"Yeah, we need to get some rest." Everyone piles out. _The nerve of some people! _The gods disappeared and in seconds, Annabeth, Percy and I were the only ones in the room. I turn to Percy.

"What were you thinking?" he asks me before I could say something to him.

"What were you thinking when you wanted Annabeth back?" I asked him. I felt my face grew hot and a wave of sadness flowed trough me. "I'm ashamed! Everyone will listen to you and will save Annabeth like she's a minor goddess! But when I want to save Bridgette, you all say I'm over reacting and act like she's a piece of white trash!" I dash from the room from my anger. Annabeth calls after me but I don't hear Percy. I run from the hallways but stay put behind a corner once I knew that Annabeth wasn't following me anymore and I listened to their conversation. Annabeth was scolding Percy and I heard Thalia cry out from their room. I felt a bit guilty, but they all should be too.

"Be sure to call her in the morning. You have a surprise to tell her…" Annabeth commands Percy.

"What is the surprise?"

"She's going to be visiting Rachel…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I know it's small, but the next story, Um still working on the title, but I think it will say something like <em>The Voyage For Death<em> or something. So! Basically, this was the Prologue to that story! Like _It's good to be Home?_ was a prologue to _A Quest for the dead. _The next story will be filled with more adventure than before and hopefully no one will be leaving or getting possessed! :)**

**Hope you'll read the next story!**

**~Katlover101**


	9. Thank you for reading!

**THIS IS ONLY A PROLOGUE! If you want to know what happens, Read _The Voyage for Death_. I hope you like it. I will begin to write it soon!**

**Also, if you have not read my story before this, please do!**

**There is a prologue called _Good to be Home? _and the story after it that this is based on is called _A Quest for the Dead_**

**Please check out my other stories too! I have some holiday specials and an all human where Percy's in high school! It's better than it sounds :)**

**Thanks!**

**~Katlover101**


	10. News

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, I need a large favor. Actually, scratch that. We all need a large favor. There is a problem globally that we need to solve.

Gender. Inequality.

You heard me, readers. Our genders aren't equal. So I really need you all to go to this link:

watch?v=TI9AA5xU02k&feature=g-all-u

And watch this video for us. This was for my Human Geography report and it is really really important. Please don't read this and think "this is bull shit". Watch it. I beg you. It is soo important that we close the gender gap. Woman are equal to men, it says so in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights! BUT! We haven't achieved that. No offence to you men out there, but women is actually smarter than most men! I had a guy I interviewed admitted that!

So please, do this for me and for my co producers. It is a real big issue.

Sincerely,

Bridgette


End file.
